wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 10, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The February 10, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 10, 2020 at the Toyota Arena in Ontario, California. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Asuka Becky Lynch’s “superpowers” held firm on Raw, as The Man once again narrowly yet decisively beat back Asuka to retain the Raw Women’s Championship. That was about the only good thing that happened to the champ, though, as NXT’s Shayna Baszler ruthlessly attacked Becky after the match, quite literally taking a piece out of the Raw Women's Champion. For all intents and purposes, The Man was a sitting duck. Lynch squeaked out the win against Asuka with a modified Manhandle Slam following a series of rollup counters, but the worn-down champion stood little chance against a full-strength Shayna Two-Times. The Submission Magician rained blows on Lynch’s head, locked her in the Kirifuda Clutch and seemingly bit a chunk out of the back of Lynch’s neck. And while The Man was able to drive her own ambulance to and from the local medical center and return with a warning for Shayna — “You better find me before I find you” — she did so having realized what those superpowers got her: pieces of herself on the mat and a rogue’s gallery that has grown by one. Cedric Alexander vs Angel Garza Hyperbole aside, Angel Garza’s Raw debut truly was one of the more impactful in recent memory. He got his cousin Humberto Carrillo so riled up that Carrillo came out seeking payback for Garza’s Hammerlock DDT onto the concrete, dropping Garza before the former NXT Cruiserweight Champion's bout with Cedric Alexander. As Carrillo was removed from ringside, Alexander went on the attack, getting himself to the cusp of victory with a burst of aggression. But Garza — “the man’s man” — dropped his foe out of midair with a dropkick, removed his tearaway pants with unmatched panache and hit the Wing Clipper to win. With Carrillo still lying in wait, Garza’s ultimate comeuppance may still be coming down the road. Until then, our one option is to watch him win. Whether we like it or not is, unfortunately, beside the point. Rhea Ripley vs Sarah Logan The idea of Rhea Ripley vs. Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania is … tantalizing, to put it mildly. But Ripley still had a little bit of locker room business to attend to, battling a riled-up Sarah Logan before once again attempting to prod The Queen into a historic match at The Show of Shows. Logan’s impetus for poking the bear was that Ripley thought she could come to Raw and do what she wanted with impunity, which motivated her to defend her turf. Despite Logan’s bravery, The Nightmare swiftly dispatched her with the Riptide while Charlotte watched from the ramp. But if The Queen (coming off a less-than-welcome return to NXT) was moved to accept Ripley’s WrestleMania offer, she didn’t show it. Instead, she pointed out that, depending what happens this Sunday at NXT TakeOver: Portland, Rhea Ripley might not be NXT Women’s Champion much longer. It seems if Rhea wants her answer, she’ll have to earn it. Ricochet vs Bobby Lashley Depending on whom you ask, Ricochet either achieved the impossible by pinning Bobby Lashley in a Triple Threat Match last week to earn a WWE Title bout with Brock Lesnar ... or, he stole The All Mighty’s victory, his moment and his dream. Despite Lashley’s vow to return Ricochet to “reality,” however, the former United States Champion once again pinned Lashley to bring himself one step closer to his dream of the WWE Championship. He did it pretty expertly, too. For a “scrawny kid,” as he remembered being labeled during a pre-match interview, Ricochet certainly rose to Lashley’s level, withstanding a massive amount of punishment to pin Lashley with the 630. Based on his physical state after the match, Ricochet may have to make good on his promise to “crawl” to Super ShowDown if need be. For now, however, this should prove two things: One, that last week’s win was no fluke. And two: If he beats Lesnar, that won’t be, either. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Asuka (w/ Kairi Sane) * Singles Match: Angel Garza (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Cedric Alexander * Singles Match: Ricochet defeated Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes